legacyofkainfandomcom-20200222-history
Anarcrothe
Anarcrothe the Alchemist, (sometimes named Anacrothe) was a major character in ''Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain''. He was the Human Guardian of the Pillar of States in the Blood Omen era, tainted by the corruption of the pillars and hunted down by Kain as the "scourge of the circle". Kain located Anarcrothe (along with Bane and Dejoule) in Dark Eden, but Anarcrothe managed to escape. Anarcrothe was ultimately slain by Mortanius the Necromancer at the Pillars of Nosgoth, allowing Kain to temporarily restore the Pillar of States. Anarcrothe is voiced by Richard Doyle. Biography Pre-Blood Omen era Anarcrothe was born to serve the Pillars as Guardian of States at some point in the centuries following the Sarafan era and, along with the immortality gifted to him by his role, Anarcrothe's position also allowed him power over the "chemicals" and "alien substances"* and as an alchemist Anarcorthe experimented with these concoctions, which he only partially understood; a flaw that would one day result in an accident that badly mutilated one side of his face, scarring which Anarcrothe would take to hiding, under the cowl of his robes*. The Pillar Token gifted to him was his Alchemical Scales. After Nupraptor decended into madness, corrupting the Pillars, Anarcrothe was affected by the corruption and turned against the Pillars, asserting the absolute authority of the circle and eventually joining with fellow corrupted guardians Bane the Druid (Nature Guardian) and Dejoule the Energist (Energy Guardian ) to create Dark Eden and its mutations. Blood Omen era n [http://legacyofkain.wikia.com/wiki/Blood_Omen Blood Omen], Kain's quest diverted him into the Termogent Forest, seeking Vorador's aid in defeating Malek and when Kain emerged he spotted Dark Eden and the dome of energy rising from the tower. Suspecting the involvement of corrupted pillar guardians, Kain travelled to the Dark Eden; passing unscathed through the dome and witnessing the hideuos mutations of nature within. As Kain reached the tower at the heart of Dark Eden and found the three guardians responsible; Dejoule prepared to face Kain in combat, but Anarcrothe denounced this plan as "ridiculous"* and summoned Malek to defend them before teleporting away himself and abandoning Bane and Dejoule (and Malek) to their fates. Anarcrothe did not re-emerge until the climax of ''Blood Omen'', when he confronted Death Guardian Mortanius the Necromancer at the Pillars, unaware that Mortanius had already summoned Kain for "the grand finale"* and was watching the conflict. Angry at Mortanius for him killing and reviving Kain as a vampire (and possibly for the resulting 'betrayal' of "Hash'ak'gik"), Anarcrothe maintained that their powers were their own to do with as they pleased and issued Mortanius with an ultimatum - "Stand with us...or die"*, in the resulting battle Mortanius easily dispatched the alchemist, summoning spirits to break Anarcrothe's spine. Kain was forced to battle Mortanius (see Mortanius (boss)) and the Dark Entity (see The Dark Entity (boss)) before he could return Anarcrothe's Alchemical Scales to the Pillars; temporarily restoring the Pillar of States. Notes *Anarcrothe's age is not conclusively discussed in the series, but since we know that a States Guardian was killed by Vorador in the Sarafan era, Anarcrothe cannot be older than 500 years at thetime of the events of Blood Omen ''(It is not clear if Anarcrothe was born as a direct successor to this guardian, or years later after the death of another). *With many of the Circle of Guardians of this era supposedly 'seduced' into the service of the Cult of Hash'ak'gik, Anarcrothe is one of the few guardians (along with Mortanius and Azimuth) who shows direct connections to the cult; demanding that Mortanius "stand with 'us" (despite the fact he and Mortanius were the only remaining Pillar Guardians at this point), many fans believe the "us" referred to is the Hylden (worshipped in the guise of Hash'ak'gik). *Among the nine corrupted members of the Circle, Anarcrothe is the only Guardian who has never been fought in a boss encounter throughout the series. *Anarcrothe was initially named '''Nauzhinger during a pre-release stage of production on Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain. *Anarcrothe is the subject of Anacrothe's Adventures, an incomplete fangame based on the SCUMM scripting language developed by Divine Shadow between 2000 and 2001.Anacrothe's Adventures at the Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln and Divine Shadow) References Category:States Guardians Category:Characters Category:Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain Category:Blood Omen Characters